


Libidine

by Chromi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Switching, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: "It was Ace who had brought them here during shore leave, skilfully tuning out his two friends’ protests and insistence that they were far too old for this as he had shoved them into the heaving nightclub, laughing at their horrified faces as they found themselves in a sea of 20-somethings, the pulse of the music deafening all three of them as they were carried to the bar by the current of bodies pressed around them."Things get heated after Ace loses Thatch on the dance floor in a nightclub.





	Libidine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireFistAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFistAce/gifts).



It was Ace who had brought them here during shore leave, skilfully tuning out his two friends’ protests and insistence that they were _far_ too old for this as he had shoved them into the heaving nightclub, laughing at their horrified faces as they found themselves in a sea of 20-somethings, the pulse of the music deafening all three of them as they were carried to the bar by the current of bodies pressed around them.

It was Ace’s fault that they started doing shots, a hard line-up of sambuca, flavored vodka, and tequila numbing their minds to the world a little and allowing the two older men to relax into an environment they had avoided ever since leaving their 20s. Ace squeezed his way back over to the bar, returning with lurid pink cocktails for each of them that were surely marketed towards the women that were grinding and writhing on the dance floor. They knocked them back regardless.

It was Ace’s fault that Thatch broke away, slipping out of sight into the heaving mass of dancing bodies with a shriek of delight as a song he loved blasted into the club. It was also Ace’s fault when he didn’t stop Marco from following after him, leaving their youngest friend standing alone at their table, clutching the two piña colada cocktails that his nakama had thrust into his hands.

So, naturally, it was also Ace’s fault entirely that Thatch was now wrapped around a woman with long dark hair on the edge of the dance floor, tongue in her mouth and hands roaming her waist as they swayed to the beat of the music, oblivious to the man who had just fought through the crowd to come find his two friends.

Anger and possessiveness swelled in Ace’s chest as he watched the woman’s hand trail down Thatch’s broad chest, his toned abs, stopping to cup between his thighs. A rage he had never felt before carried Ace towards them, shrugging off a drunk dancer as they grabbed at him, seizing Thatch by the shoulder when he reached them and pulling him around.

“Ace, what the-”

Ace’s lips replaced the woman’s against Thatch’s own, insistent and hot and demanding as he pressed inside, licking against the tongue that had been down the throat of the pretty woman seconds prior. Thatch’s strong hands left the woman’s waist and took hold of Ace’s in an instant, not understanding what the hell was happening but liking it all the same.

“What the hell?” The woman’s voice could barely be heard over the din of the music, anger plain on her face as she grasped Ace’s shoulder, trying to wheel him around. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Her hand was removed from Ace as Marco appeared alongside her, a palm to Ace’s back to let him know he was here. “I think it’s time for you to go,” he told the woman, smirk lined with humour and something darker as Ace grabbed for him too, tugging Marco closer by the neck. The woman stared in fury as Ace, hips pressed flush to Thatch’s, twisted around in the bigger man’s hold to yank Marco down, lips wet and firm to his own as Marco tasted a hint of Thatch’s last shot of sambuca on Ace’s tongue.

The music changed, the low bass swelling and reverberating within everyone in the club as more bodies pressed onto the dance floor, giving the three pirates no room to move even if they tried. The stench of sweat, alcohol, and arousal was thick in the air, dulling their senses and fuelling their desire.

Thatch’s hands roamed southwards, grabbing at Ace’s ass and pulling his hips against his own more insistently, arousal hard through his pants and rubbing against Ace as he kissed and bit up Ace’s neck, the Fire Fist’s mouth still preoccupied with Marco’s. Ace twisted an arm around behind himself, holding Marco close by the hip as he groaned against his tongue, relishing the feel of Marco unashamedly hard against his ass as well.

They hadn’t planned this, and none of them could identify where this had come from, but Marco and Thatch soundly blamed - and thanked - Ace.

“Let’s go,” Ace yelled into Marco’s ear over the blasting music and noise of the crowd, “I already booked a room at a hotel.”

Marco raised his eyebrows, obviously impressed that he had actually thought to book ahead for once, as Ace turned frontwards to Thatch to relay the message to him as well.

As Ace wriggled free from between the two taller men he caught Thatch’s hand in his own, holding onto him so that they didn’t get separated in the thronging mass of people. Marco stepped forward and slid up against Thatch briefly, taking him by the chin and tasting the inside of his mouth; it wasn’t fair that only Ace got to kiss him. Thatch responded with vigor to the third set of lips to his own that night, any doubt he should have had about kissing his best friends drowning in his mind to the sensation of hips pressed to his once again.

They left the club quickly, hindered only by the sheer number of people in the building, and made their way into the hotel, bursting through the door of the room Ace had booked with a crash.

“You can leave at any time,” Ace told them both breathlessly, fingers trembling as he unbuttoned Thatch’s shirt hastily, “no questions asked. Say something if you want to stop at any point.”

Neither Thatch nor Marco had any intention of doing anything of the sort.

Ace turned to Marco as Thatch pulled open the drawers next to the enormous bed that could easily sleep someone of Teach’s height, finding single use packets of lube and condoms as was so usual for hotels to provide in this area of the world. Ace rid Marco of his shirt too, fingers slipping lower to the zip of his pants; he pressed his palm against Marco’s hot, heavy erection through his underwear as his pants fell to the floor, swallowing the blond’s groan as he delved inside that warm mouth again.

Large hands encircled Ace from behind as Thatch unbuckled his belt and unzipped him, his bare chest warm against Ace’s back as he kissed him behind the ear, licking at the shell as Ace shuddered and huffed a small moan into Marco’s mouth.

“How do you want us, Ace?” Thatch breathed against the skin of Ace’s neck, lust-lidded eyes meeting Marco’s as he and Ace broke the kiss, “I’m sure Marco will agree that we’re yours to command as you wish.”

Ace groaned as Marco’s hand slipped into his underwear, palming his cock and pressing his thumb into the precum already forming at the slit. “What’s it gonna be?”

“I want-” he shuddered as one of Thatch’s hands brushed against his lower abdomen before joining Marco in stroking along the heated flesh. “I want you both. So bad. Inside me. Wanted you both for so long and could never- And I-”

He met Marco’s gaze, eyes dark and hazy with wanton lust as he hesitated. “And I want to-” He cut himself off with a jerk of his hips and a gasp as Marco’s fingers traveled lower, leaving the shaft to Thatch and cupping Ace’s balls.

“You want to what?” Thatch asked silkily, stroking along Ace’s erection slowly, so _slowly_ , eliciting a heady moan from him; the sound went straight to the older men’s cocks, the fast-building ache for Ace and for each other beginning to threaten to rob them of coherent thought.

“I want to fuck Marco, too.”

Marco kissed Ace again, slowly and hungrily, sensually sucking on his lower lip as he pulled away. “Fine by me,” Marco breathed, smiling against Ace’s lips as Thatch raised his eyebrows.

“I never thought you’d be a bottom, Marco,” Thatch admitted.

Marco grinned at him over Ace’s shoulder. “It feels better than you’d imagine,” he said huskily, “I wouldn’t mind showing you sometime, if you like.”

Thatch was sorely tempted in that moment to let Marco prove it right then and there.

But Marco removed his hand from Ace’s boxers, taking him by the hand instead and leading him to the bed. Ace took Thatch by his elbow and guided him along, too. Marco climbed onto the bed and sat in the middle, pulling Ace along with him and tugging the other man’s boxers off, removing his own too and revealing his fully erect cock.

Ace gently pushed Marco down by the shoulders and moved to straddle him, hips grinding down and pulling a sigh from the man under him as Marco rolled up into the hot friction. Precum dripped from Ace’s erection onto Marco, slick between them as he leaned down and kissed the blond hard, roughly, finesse lost as Thatch’s palm smoothed up from the base of Ace’s spine to his shoulders and back again. The tell-tale sound of a packet opening brought Ace’s attention fully back to his other nakama.

They were really going to do this.

“God, yes, Thatch,” he groaned, hips angling slightly to present himself better as he watched Thatch squeeze lube onto his fingers, coating them thoroughly, “please.”

He bucked into Marco’s pelvis as a thick digit slid sticky over the heated flesh between his cheeks, pressing at him as it slid up and down without breaching him, getting him used to the feeling of having something touch him so intimately. But Ace didn’t care, didn’t need relaxing into this, and Thatch _so_ wanted to feel Ace’s heat around his fingers, around his cock, against his tongue, to consume his senses entirely.

Ace keened into Marco’s mouth as the older men worked together, their timing perfect as Marco slid a hand between his and Ace’s bodies and encircled their cocks, Thatch breaching Ace with his middle finger as he laid a kiss between his shoulders. Ace shuddered at the intrusion, the press of the digit inside him sending fire roiling through his veins and he _moaned_.

It was indescribable. Lust clouded Thatch’s mind as he slid slick to the knuckle inside Ace, acutely aware that the man was hotter to the touch than anyone else he had ever slept with, his walls gripping him tight and rendering breathing impossible as Thatch’s head swam. He withdrew his finger and slid back inside in one motion, drawing a guttural sigh from Ace pressed into Marco’s mouth as Marco shifted beneath him, jerking them together a little faster.

“Shit, Ace,” Thatch ground into Ace’s spine between his shoulders, tasting the sweat on his nakama’s skin as he fingered him slowly, gently, “you feel incredible.” He slid another lube-slicked finger inside along with the first, cock aching with need at Ace’s gasp at the feeling.

Thatch would have been lying to himself if he had tried to argue that he hadn’t wanted this, hadn’t thought of Ace’s heat, of the sounds he would love to pull from him, to drown in his inferno and never resurface. And Marco too; after twenty years together Thatch had given up by now, assuming nothing would ever happen, being too damn clueless to notice the hints Marco gave him if they went drinking together, naive to the very obvious sign Marco had dropped on his last birthday when he had struck up the topic of whether good friends could sleep together without things turning sour. He should have cottoned on when Marco had advised him to test it and find out.

Thatch introduced a third finger and curled them downward, pressing and stroking against Ace’s prostate as Ace’s moans kicked up a notch, body shuddering at the touch and precum dripping thick and fast as Thatch’s fingers worked him inside, his cock sliding wet along Marco’s as familiar pressure built in his groin.

“Marco,” he huffed against Marco’s lips, cheeks flushed and eyes desperate, “fuck, please, Marco, fuck me, make me come.”

Marco did not need telling twice.

Thatch withdrew his fingers reluctantly as Marco rolled them over, snatching up a condom from where Thatch had dropped them on the bed and hastily rolling it down his shaft before lining himself up and pressing inside with no hesitation, nipping and sucking at Ace’s neck. Ace threw his head back and arched up against him, jaw slack and eyes screwed closed in utter pleasure as Marco rocked into him.

It was probably the hottest thing Thatch had ever seen, feeing no jealousy as Marco hitched one of Ace’s thighs further up his waist and picked up the pace at Ace’s moaned request, kissing him languidly and slowly in stark contrast with the hard slap of hips to soft flesh. Thatch thought he could see where this would take them and he was excited to get there, enjoying the show his two friends gave him as he finally tugged off his own underwear and freed his erection, rubbing his thumb into the precum at the slit with a sigh, rolling the foreskin down gently and dragging along the frenulum with a shudder.

Marco leaned back, sitting up and holding Ace’s thighs open to fuck him deeper, harder, as Ace arched and writhed into the sheets, gasping Marco’s name. Thatch couldn’t help himself, not when Marco looked at him like _that_ with eyes dark with lust and want. Thatch reached out to Marco and kissed him, a palm resting on Ace’s bent knee, delving inside his best friend’s mouth and sucking on his tongue as Ace watched them.

Thatch’s hand trailed down Ace’s thigh and came to rest on his leaking cock, taking him in hand and jerking him off in time to Marco’s thrusts, never breaking contact with Marco’s lips as his left hand returned to working himself over just enough to take the edge off his arousal.

“Marco,” Ace moaned, voice heavy and needy, fists tangled in the bed sheet he lay on, “Thatch, I’m so-”

And he shuddered, cock pulsing in Thatch’s fist and abdominal muscles flexing, riding his orgasm with a tremulous sigh as he spilled over his stomach and chest. Thatch swallowed Marco’s groan, no doubt fuelled by Ace tightening around him, and Thatch gripped the base of his own erection to stop himself from picking up the pace and losing himself to the sight of Ace painted sticky white.

Thatch had no idea how Marco did not succumb to the intense pleasure engulfing him, but he pulled out of Ace slowly, brow furrowed deep as he removed the condom from his thick, swollen length. The bed dipped as he got up, mumbling something about getting a towel as Ace touched Thatch’s knee, bringing his attention back down to him.

“Enjoy the show?” He asked mischievously, no trace of embarrassment at having just been watched getting pounded by their nakama.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Thatch grinned, running his fingers through Ace’s dishevelled hair where it lay splayed on the bed. “You look unbelievable when you’re getting fucked, if you don’t mind me saying so.”

“You’ll like it even better when you have your cock inside me instead of your fingers.”

Thatch snorted; Ace was bold and knew what he wanted, he had to give him credit for that.

Marco came back, kneeling next to Ace with both a damp hand towel and a dry one, wiping down his stomach and chest with the first and then patting him dry with the second.

“You were so good,” Marco said warmly, leaning in to kiss Ace gently where he lay, still not having sat up yet, “how do you feel?”

Ace wrapped his arms around Marco’s neck before he could move away, kissing him back tenderly. “Good,” he said, “just give me some time to build up again and then it’s your turn, baby.”

Ace rolled onto his side as Marco sat up, cheek in his palm and propped up on his elbow. He looked from Marco’s thick erection to Thatch’s, raising an eyebrow. “I’m in awe of your self-control,” Ace said frankly, “both of you, but especially you, Marco. I don’t think I’d be able to pull out and not come.”

“It’s a skill learned with age,” Marco smirked at Ace’s frown.

“But he _is_ right,” Thatch purred, leaning in closer to Marco and eyeing him. “You looked like you were _really_ close after you pulled out.” Thatch pressed closer still, the heat that had dissipated with Ace’s orgasm returning instantly, the promise of sex in the air again as his lips ghosted along Marco’s neck, the blond tilting his head to the side to allow for better access. “I can take care of that for you, if you want.”

It was clear that yes, Marco _did_ want, very much, for Thatch to do whatever he desired to him.

Ace took the hint and scooted out of the way to the end of the bed, resettling on his side and more than content to simply watch the two this time. Thatch ruffled his hair affectionately before turning back to Marco, licking his lips and deciding what to do.

“You want Ace inside you, right, Marco?” Thatch murmured to Marco’s ear, the small shudder that shivered through the blond ill-hidden as Marco met Ace’s eyes; Thatch knew Ace could hear what he was saying. “Even though you’ve just had his hot body come undone beneath you, it isn’t enough. You want to feel him penetrate you, _dominate_ you, and fill you up like no one has for a long time. Right?”

It was a big gamble, speaking to Marco like this - Thatch would not have been surprised if Marco hit him for it. He also didn’t even know if it _had_ been a long time since Marco had received rather than given. Thatch groaned lightly into Marco’s neck as he nodded.

A thrill of adrenaline ran up Thatch’s spine as he reached down slowly, taking Marco’s cock in hand and thumbing the head, pressing a kiss to Marco’s neck and letting his teeth scrape along sensitive skin there as Marco groaned long and low.

“You’re so tightly wound,” Thatch continued, his pace languid along Marco’s cock, deliberately slow as he knew it wouldn’t take much to bring his friend to climax, seeing how close he had been just minutes before. “You have such a hard job, looking after our father, keeping the crew in line, being a doctor _and_ first mate… You just want to let go and let someone else take care of _your_ needs for a change, hm?”

“Yes.”

It was barely more than a whisper, but Thatch saw the subtle change in Ace’s expression and knew he had heard it too, his free hand dragging along his abdomen and down to his slowly reawakening cock under Marco’s unfaltering gaze.

“I can help you with that too, y’know,” Thatch said, thumbing through the precum that formed at the tip of Marco’s erection and smearing it over the head, “do you know what you do to me? Do you know how many years I have touched myself to thoughts of you, Marco? Wondering what it’s like to kiss you, imagining what you taste like, losing myself in the daydream of having your legs wrapped around my waist?”

He took hold of Marco’s chin between his forefinger and thumb, turning his head towards him and breaking Marco’s gaze with Ace. Marco’s cheeks were flushed.

“Bet you never guessed your two best friends wanted you this badly, huh?” Thatch smiled, kissing Marco softly before guiding him down to lie supine on the bed, head on the pillows at the top.

Before Marco could think of a comeback, Thatch had replaced his hand with his tongue, licking from base to tip along Marco’s cock and earning himself a sharp inhalation of breath from the blond. Thatch ran his hand through his own long, thick hair - hanging unruly around his face rather than being carefully styled this evening - and set to work, stroking along the shaft slowly and laving his tongue to the sensitive frenulum, sucking at the head when Marco unconsciously rolled his hips up into the wet pleasure with a soft moan.

Thatch bobbed his head up and down along Marco’s cock, relaxing his throat as best he could and swallowing him to the hilt, breathing in the smell of the hotel’s lube that lay sticky in the trimmed hair at the base. Marco threaded the fingers of one hand through Thatch’s hair and curled there, encouraging him to keep doing what he was doing.

Thatch felt the swell of flesh against his lips and knew it wouldn’t take much to push Marco over the edge.

He patted around beside him and grabbed another packet of lube, tearing it open and coating the fingers of his left hand instead of his right this time - being ambidextrous had no down sides. Marco shifted to bring his knees up, feet planted on the mattress as Thatch’s hand skimmed down between his thighs and slid his digits below Marco’s balls, down his perineum, coming to rest against his entrance. He grinned around the cock in his mouth at the way Marco’s breath hitched at the intimate touch and the way salty precum flooded his mouth all of a sudden.

Thatch pressed a finger in gently, finding Marco’s body to be slightly more resistant to his intrusion than Ace’s had been. He returned his mouth’s attention solely to the tip, tongue flickering against the frenulum and groaning at the way Marco hissed “ _Thatch_.”

The bed dipped behind him and a warm body pressed against his back as he sat up. “Let me feel him, too,” Ace sighed into Thatch’s ear, a hand running along his shoulder and dipping to his chest, stroking there absent-mindedly. “Can’t let you do all the prep work, after all.”

Thatch chuckled. “I enjoy it, y’know.”

Ace grinned as Thatch passed him a packet of lube, ripping it open and squeezing the content into his palm to spread over warm fingers.

Thatch lowered himself back down to Marco’s length, mouthing at the side as he felt Ace move beside him and sit on Marco’s other side, watching through lidded eyes as Ace pressed kisses to Marco’s chest, sucking on and rolling his tongue against a nipple. Ace’s hand met Thatch’s and he pressed a finger into Marco alongside his nakama’s, gentle and slow as Marco jerked his hips with a desperate gasp.

They curled their fingers together, rubbing and pressing and stroking along the soft wall at Marco’s prostate, Thatch working his mouth at Marco’s cock as fast as he could as he felt him swell and heard him groan.

He pulled off at the last second, working Marco up to the brink with his hand and shooting Ace a look of warning; Ace moved just in time to avoid getting a face full of ejaculate as Marco came thick and fast over his stomach, gasping as Thatch and Ace kept up their pace through it, milking him for every last drop. They only stopped when Marco’s muscles relaxed and he squirmed at the beginnings of over-stimulation.

“You’re so lovely, Marco,” Ace said as he kissed the blond. He took the still damp towel from Thatch when he retrieved it from the floor, wiping down Marco’s body. “We’ll take care of you any time you need it, don’t you worry.”

Thatch looked up, surprised by the promise of this not being a one time only deal. He kept his mouth shut, though, as Marco didn’t react.

“And you,” Ace turned to Thatch, holding out a hand for him and pulling him close when he crawled over, “need some proper loving. Right now.” Thatch privately agreed; his cock had been neglected by his partners so far, and it ached to be touched.

Ace was happy to oblige.

He slid warm to straddle Thatch’s lap, hands curling behind his neck as Ace pressed against him. Kiss-swollen lips glided along Thatch’s sensually, parting and sighing gently as Thatch’s tongue delved inside once again, sliding wet against Ace’s own. A shiver ran up Thatch’s spine as Ace gently caught his tongue between his teeth, sucking on the tip before letting go with a small pop.

Thatch was so grateful to Ace for stopping him in his tracks with the woman in the club. Being here with his two friends like this was better than anything some random fuck with a stranger could have hoped to offer. Affection surged through his chest as he stroked up Ace’s sides, smoothing down his back over his tattoo, coming to rest on the swell of his ass. This night was everything he had ever secretly wanted from them.

“You really do know your way around a man’s body,” Ace commented out of nowhere, rolling his hips down against Thatch’s neglected cock, smiling at the eagerness with which the motion was met, “I’m genuinely surprised.”

“Oh? And why’s that?”

“I had you pinned as straight. Glad I was wrong.”

Thatch chuckled against the lips pressed to his in a searing hot kiss. “And yet you wrestled a perceived straight guy away from a woman while she had her hand on his dick? You’re either brave or stupid, mate.”

“Thatch isn’t straight,” Marco chimed in, “anyone could have told you that. He’s more of an ‘everything goes’ type of guy.”

“Hey, don’t make it sound like I don’t have standards or a taste in people,” Thatch shot at his friend, earning a smirk.

“Well, I’m glad we fall within your standard,” Ace grinned, kissing him again.

They went above and beyond his standard, exceeding his preferences in every way imaginable and more. And he knew them better than he knew himself, loving every secret they carried from the world, their darkest memories, their fears and their energy and every little thing that made them _them_.

Ace was fully hard against Thatch’s abdomen again, sliding wet and sticky along heated skin as Thatch reached for a condom, well and truly past the point of needing foreplay to work himself up. His lust for Ace consumed him, narrowing his awareness to nothing but the feel of Ace in his lap, of his lips gliding against his own, of the dips and ridges of his muscles as they flexed under his skin.

 _This must be what euphoria feels like_ , Thatch thought absently as he reached between them to roll the condom down his length, gripping the base of his cock briefly to stop the pleasure rocketing through him at the contact. His palms returned to kneading and spreading the fullness of Ace’s ass as Ace groaned low against his tongue. Their pace was languid, not hurried as Ace and Marco had been together, and it felt _good_.

“Ace,” Thatch mouthed against his lips, barely a breath shared between them, “I want you on your knees. Can you do that for me?”

Ace did as he was asked, moving into position with his ass deliberately facing Marco, clearly wanting him to watch whatever they were about to do. “Join in whenever you’re ready,” the words dripped with desire as Ace looked back at Marco, meeting his blue eyes, “don’t feel that you just have to watch.”

Thatch rather thought that Ace assumed them to have the same stamina and ability to bounce back so soon after orgasm that he managed; ah, to be in their 20s again. That would have been nice.

Marco’s expression told that he was thinking the same thing. “I will,” he said, glancing at Thatch.

Ace shivered at the feeling of fingers caressing at his entrance again, slowly stroking over the skin as Thatch hummed in thought.

And then coherent thought shut down, his urges taking over and guiding him to do what he had fantasised about doing to Ace for so, _so_ long.

Ace gasped loud as the sensation of fingers to him was replaced by what was unmistakably Thatch’s tongue, tensing against the wet muscle as he moaned against the sheets. “Oh, _god,_ Thatch,” he managed, pressing his hips backwards as Thatch licked at his rim.

Thatch’s mind whirled as he grasped Ace’s hips to hold him still, his cock surging with arousal at the way Ace’s ring of muscle fluttered relaxed under his ministrations, contracting as he shifted his position but relaxing again almost immediately. It was completely new to him, something he had never done, but it was exciting and _hot_ and Ace felt so soft and warm against his tongue.

He gripped himself tight as the short, sharp gasps did not stop issuing from Ace, intermittently punctuated with moans of Thatch’s name as he worked the soft flesh. He let go of Ace’s hip with the hand that wasn’t enclosed around his own cock and reached between the other man’s thighs, taking his wet erection in hand and sliding along it to an increased symphony of noise from Ace. He felt Marco shift behind him and heard the heaviness in his breath as he watched them.

Thatch had saliva on his cheeks, in his nose, down his chin and in his goatee, but he didn’t care, _couldn’t_ care as Ace shuddered around him as he worked his tongue inside. He groaned into Ace’s body at the constricting heat around his tongue, dimly aware of the surge of wetness dribbling over his fingers wrapped around his friend’s cock.

He was actually somewhat glad when Ace panted for him to stop, not trusting himself to stop the tight coil of lust deep within him from springing apart for much longer and coming into the condom untouched.

“Thatch,” Ace panted desperately, “it’s so good, I’m so _close_ , please, just, _please_ , Thatch, do it properly, fuck me-”

Oh, he was so done for.

Marco grasped Thatch’s shoulder as he pulled away, wiping at his mouth with his arm as Marco wordlessly slapped another condom into his palm. Thatch got it.

“Ace,” Thatch’s voice was a low rumble, hot against his neck as Thatch leaned over him, cock sliding slick up the cleft of his ass, “you’re gonna fuck Marco as I take you from behind.” Ace gasped at his words, not moving against the warm weight pressing into his back, pinning him. “Put this on and turn around.”

He moved off Ace, the vague awareness that he had somehow ended up in command of their situation pulling at his thoughts as he watched Ace sit up and roll the condom onto himself with unsteady hands.

Thatch turned around as Marco pulled Ace close and kissed him deeply, following the two back to the head of the bed and running a palm up Ace’s tattoo gently.

“Marco,” Ace said, voice trembling under the strain of his arousal, “do you need more- do you need me to-”

“No,” Marco said, also sounding lost to his ache for what was about to happen, “I’m fine. I just want to feel you.”

And then Marco was being kissed as never before, Ace sliding passionate and hurried and desperate against his lips as he lay back down again, knees spreading to accommodate Ace between his thighs. Ace shuffled closer on his knees, taking a hold of himself and lining up with Marco’s body.

He slipped slick up Marco’s perineum, tip of his cock nudging at Marco’s balls. Ace tried again, brow furrowed as he slid up again, breath trembling as his nerves began to show in his haste.

“Breathe,” Thatch whispered to his ear, pressing close and reaching around to take Ace in hand, encouraging the younger man’s hips forward with a press of his own to Ace’s ass as he guided him against Marco’s entrance. “Relax. You’re doing great.”

Marco smoothed his hands up Ace’s biceps as he was breached, groaning at the feeling as Ace sank into him slowly, _slowly_ , inch by inch. “That’s it,” he murmured, hands moving to cup freckled cheeks as Ace leaned forwards onto his palms, supporting his weight on either side of the older man as he stilled, “don’t overthink it. Just enjoy yourself.”

Ace huffed a shaky laugh as he lent forwards, bending Marco at the waist and placing a chaste kiss to his lips where he lay propped up on the pillows. Ace looked over his shoulder at Thatch, his expression warm and inviting.

“Thatch,” he said quietly, “you too.”

So he did.

Holding Ace by the hip to steady himself, Thatch finally sank into the heat that he had been waiting for all night. He leaned into the pull of Ace’s body, groaning against the nape of his neck as he fully seated himself, rocking his hips into that hot, lube-slicked channel that gripped around him just _right_ , canting Ace forwards just slightly to press deeper inside Marco.

It was exquisite. It was surreal.

It was really happening.

Breathy moans were drawn from his two partners as he began at a slow rhythm, feeling Ace working in tandem with him. Thatch held him firm at the hips, breathing through the tightness in his chest as he was gripped by the reality of their situation. His senses were overloaded by the sounds they were making, by the grip and pull and shift of the bodies underneath him, by the smell of sweat and thick, heavy arousal in the air. Thatch buried his nose into Ace’s hair and simply focused on breathing for a moment, on grounding himself as his hips pistoned of their own accord.

“Feels so good,” Ace moaned, picking up their pace as he arched, rubbed just right inside, “Marco, you’re so- so tight-” he was cut off with a small stutter of breath as Marco kissed him, swallowing his voice as Thatch stroked along his chest and pinched gently at his pert nipples.

It seemed to drive Ace wild, his rhythm suddenly lost and his mouth sloppy to Marco’s, pitch and volume climbing higher as Thatch rolled the hard nubs between his calloused fingers.

“So sensitive,” Thatch breathed into Ace’s ear as Marco’s palms pressed to the younger man’s chest as well, mapping firm paths over the hypersensitive skin, “you’re so _fucking_ sensitive, Ace. Does this feel good?” He accentuated his question with a rougher roll of his fingers and Ace spasmed between his nakama, crying out.

Marco took over as Thatch regained his hold on Ace’s hips, trying hard not to submit to instinct entirely and lose control of himself. He was almost there already, almost at the point of no return thanks to being wound up so tightly throughout the night, that primal urge to bite Ace’s neck and fuck him to tears threatening to drive Thatch’s sanity away entirely. He panted open-mouthed into the curve of Ace’s neck and shoulder as Marco flicked Ace’s nipples between his fingers, earning a strained gasp of “ _Marco!_ ” from the man between them. He would keep himself in check, he had to, he _would_ , dammit, he wouldn’t hurt his friend.

But Ace ruined him, broke down the hold he had over himself in one simple sentence as if he could read his mind.

“Don’t you dare hold back, Thatch.”

And he lost himself, awareness narrowing once again to the all-consuming pleasure he was buried in, to the body he was pressed against. He slammed into Ace harder, sucking a bruise to the side of his neck. Ace’s fingers curled in his hair and held him there, despite the teeth that bit into him, despite the way Thatch grunted into his skin as he came at last, spilling thick into the condom.

Ace followed him into bliss, his nerves overloaded with sensation as Marco pulled him away from Thatch’s hold and down against his lips once more, shudders ripping through Ace as he came for the second time that night, bucking into Marco and moaning his name into his mouth.

Ace collapsed on top of Marco in a graceless heap as Thatch pulled out as gently as he could, his thigh muscles trembling from the exertion and his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He watched as Marco stroked Ace’s hair, kissing his forehead and letting him catch his breath.

Guilt wrapped around Thatch as Ace pressed closer to Marco and he caught a glimpse between his cheeks, his entrance pink and abused-looking.

“Ace,” he said thickly, running a hand over the back of Ace’s thigh, “I’m… that was…”

“Don’t even think about apologising.” It was Marco who spoke, eyeing Thatch seriously and making him squirm under that stare.

“Yeah,” Ace agreed, finally sitting up and pulling out of Marco slowly, his hand splayed on Marco’s thigh to steady himself, “don’t. You didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, you could have gone a bit more wild; I like it rough.” He removed the condom and tied it off, throwing it into the nearby trash can on the floor. “I like it gentle, too. I think I’d like basically anything as long as it’s one of you two doing it.”

Thatch returned Ace’s radiant grin as a small smile; whatever Ace said, that bruise on his neck looked like it hurt, and his ass had got to be throbbing.

Ace reached out, flicking his forehead. “Stop overthinking,” he chided as Thatch yelped, repeating Marco’s previous advice. “That was literally the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Really?” Thatch asked, rubbing at his forehead.

Ace pulled him in closer, kissing him softly on the lips and then the forehead. “Really. The way you took control was so hot, and you’re so _good_ at it.” He carded his fingers through Thatch’s mess of hair, palming his cheek as he leaned into the touch. “OK?”

Thatch grinned back at Ace properly this time. “Yeah.”

“Sorry to ruin the moment,” Marco interrupted, sitting up on his elbows and raising an eyebrow at the pair, “but are either of you going to help me with this or shall I sort it out myself?” He indicated to his still hard cock, reminding them that he hadn’t come during the threesome.

They both laughed and moved to lay on their sides on either side of the blond, Ace kissing his tattoo as Thatch claimed his lips.

“Seeing as we’re all filthy and absolutely stink,” Ace smiled up at Marco as he laid a cheek to his chest, “how about you let us take care of you in the shower?”

Marco petted Ace’s sweat-streaked hair, grin tugging at his lips. That sounded like an excellent idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a short thing - around 2000 words - and instead I crank out this pile of filth?
> 
> I am a seething bunch of nerves right now and this is entirely FireFistAce's fault for putting the idea of these three together in my head - enjoy it grrl!


End file.
